riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Far Away War
The Invasion of Earth, (August 13th, 1991 - December 7th, 2006) also known as the Battle of Earth, Battle for Earth,Star Wars: Battle for Earth or simply the The Far Away War, was a significant galactic conflict that occurred on the planet Earth in 32 BBY or as they say in Earth Years 1991 The Exact Same Year after the Trade Federation Occupation of Naboo was occupied. The planet's Major Cites ended up occupied on one continent after the other, and surrounding regions were invaded and occupied by the battle droid forces of the Trade Federation. The crisis would end For a short while after the destruction of the main droid control ship On February 12th, 1994. The dire conflict would lead to Senator Palpatine of Earth taking the seat of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate and rising tensions ultimately leading into the Clone Wars In The Star Wars Universe. The events of the Earth Crisis are often depicted as a prelude to those of the Separatist Crisis, The Destruction of the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship was only a minor Damage to the Droid Armies In Central Asia, and no where else, And it wasn't long before the Separatist arrived and with the joint operations with the Trade Federation Occupying Earth Divisions and their conquest continues throughout the 1990's. The Battle came to a close At Kansas City, when the Galactic Republic arrived as a supreme shock to the Separatist army who automatically when they spot them open fire. After The Earth War became a victory after the Republic armies liberated the Continents that had been under Separatist control for a total of 14 Years Tops. The Republic later left as hero's back to the war that still continues to rage in their galaxy. They will later return as Conquers. Trade Federation Invasion The Sieges on Earth were the earliest occupations of various important cities on Earth during the Trade Federation's invasion in 32 BBY A.K.A 1991. Trade Federation Blockade As soon as Earth was blockaded during the Invasion of Earth, C-9979 landing craft were sent down into the planet's enormous Continents carrying the invading Droid Army. From the North America, To Europe, command posts, separate droid divisions were transported to occupy several Earth cities in order to prepare the cities for reconstruction for Droid Factories, as well as destroying the Earth's Emergency Broadcast System communications transmitter which would signal for help and had to be destroyed to ensure the assault's success. Siege Of Earth OOM-5 began advancing with 10 B1 Battle Droids, 4 Beetle droids and two Single Trooper Aerial Platforms towards the city of Sunrise Florida but upon their arrival they found it heavily defended, The forces of the United States 43rd Armored Cores managed to stall the Trade Federation forces in a cut down part of the one of the forests outside of Sunrise. After losing too many men the United States Military made their way back to Sunrise where the city fell a few weeks later. 2 Divisions sent by OOM-2 were being repeled at the Battle of Carol Springs making OOM-5 choose to take the small establishment of Broward County first while picking up reinforcements from Trade Federation forces along the way. After leaving the city, Trade Federation Leaders reported that Three P-series droidekas, 4 Beetle droids and four B1 battle droids under the command of EEK-176 are attacking the city, which are joined with OOM-5's strike force after the arrival, destroying the entire city and its communications array. With the whole county of Broward In Ruble including Trade Federation Occupation, They then decided to attack St Petersburg Tampa. With more forces, the city would have fell as quickly as Baker County, leaving Miami as the only external County in the way of their invasion If Mn than the Trade Federation will Establish a foot hold on Planet Earth. When the Trade Federation forces arrived at the city they discovered that they knew the Federation was coming and prepared a last stand. While they were preparing to communicate with Washington DC and inform President Bill Clinton of the invasion sent by the Trade Federation, in three Armored Assault Tanks, two Energy Pummels, 2 Beetle droids, 1 Droid grenadier and 2 P-series droidekas to destroy Parrlay and the communications array before they can contact the President of the United States. Their attack destroyed the city and their array, keeping the Trade Federation's element of surprise in future assaults and successfully keeping the majority of Earth's military from mobilizing until it was too late. Shortly after the battle, OOM-5's forces mobilized and moved to The Panhandle Area. First Battle Above Earth While The forces of Earth were defending the City of Paris from the Trade Federation Advance a large group of pilots with captured Vulture Droid Star Fires led an assault against the Droid Control Ship, which coordinated all droid forces on the planet. Various wings of pilots, including Lieutenant Garl Sas2 and Rhys Ralaw,3 engaged the ship, taking down its first wing of fighters.1 At this point, a mercenary leader, allied with the Federation, appeared and took down many starfighters.3 As the battle raged Over Earth, Col Sawer M Horace Jr, accidentally entered the battle when he tried to hot wire a Trade Federation Vulture Droid Starfighters refuge took off from the Paris Bunger Air Force Testing Hanger. He succeeded in taking down several starfighters before having his starfighter shot down, and landed in the hangar while its shield was down and starfighters were launched.1 Rhys Ralaw and other World Wide pilots, realized the ship would be destroyed only if they could enter it through one of the hangars and reach the main reactor. As one of its bay shields went down to allow landing craft to exit, the Earth attempted to board the vessel. First Earth Victory In Space In the hangar, Col Sawer M Horace Jr, unintentionally launched the last 2 pairs of Missiles that he had into the main reactor when While flying through the inside of the ship, causing an explosion which practically ripped the ship in half, killing Daultay Dofine and all on board; this process deactivated all the battle droids occupied on Naboo and thus Shutting down a third of the Droid's invasion of Earth.1 The Destruction of the Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship was only a minor Damage to the Droid Armies In Central Asia, and no where else, And it wasn't long before the Separatist arrived and with the joint operations with the Trade Federation Occupying Earth Divisions and their conquest continues throughout the 1990's. Occupation 1991-1999 Earth Resistance Not willing to surrender to Trade Federation forces without a fight, some of the Citizens Of Earth World Wide organized a Resistance move. The First Resistance was organized by a team of in experience Teenagers from Piper High School During The Battle Of Sunrise Florida, On November 13th, 1991. After Two Teenagers Jerry A. Rivera, and Emanuel Medina Took managed to outsmart a group of Battle Droids, and snatch their weapons they managed to escape With their Class Out of their school that was currently under heavy Trade Federation Attack with a War as well right on School Grounds and in the outer perimeters between the United States Military and the Trade Federation Invasion Forces. After the group escape out of the city they took up arms against the Trade Federation Occupiers featuring history between about 12 Teenagers and 1 Chemistry and Math Teacher Known as Mallon Bernard, annihilating the Trade Federation Supply Lines from way deep in the occupied areas of Florida, not only around Sunrise and Broward County, but else where in the United States Even in the Cold Icy Northern States, They were known as Sunrise Raiders. The Sunrise Raiders brought about the Existence of the Earth Resistance world Wide. The most well-known group was the one organized by Captain Carl S. Sergion and Japanese Lieutenant Joro Hzui. After escaping from Occupied Cities they assisted local farmers and towns people world wide from the Trade Federation Patrols and even rescued a police officers After many rescued attempts were a complete success the Armed Militia United and Became known as Earth Resistance and provided it with many captured Vulture Droid starfighters. With the help of and learning of these science fictional machines created by George Lukas they destroyed about 4 Trade Federation satellites and liberated Earth slaves. South American mercenary, even liberated the notorious E. Camp 4. In The Andes Mountains Of South America6 Despite the Resistance being known as Earth Resistance, only One resistance group was named differently. It was called "Underground" and led by Jan Kuda included a group of Immigrant World Wide students who were sent to Military Camps that survived The Invasion, Learning prior to the Invasion. The underground conducted a number of successful operations against the occupying forces, primarily involving weapons theft and liberation of prisoners. In one daring operation, they liberated the Iraqi Oil Fields In The Deserts About 70 Miles from Trade Federation Controlled Baghdad. 8 CIS Founded Battle Of Witchia Kansas U.S.A Amidala and the Jedi formulated a plan to capture Viceroy Gunray in Theed, thus taking back the planet. With the aid of Jar Jar Binks, an alliance was formed with the proud Boss Nass and the Gungans, and Captain Panaka organized together all Resistance cells. The Gungan Grand Army would engage the droid army of the Federation in open combat while the Queen and the Jedi would quietly infiltrate the palace in Theed with the remainder of the Royal Security forces to capture the Viceroy. The small number of pilots in the Naboo security forces would fly into space and attempt to destroy the only battleship still in orbit: the Droid Control Ship, where all the battle droids were controlled from a single computer brain.5 The plan began as intended, but the entire dynamic of the situation changed with the arrival of Darth Maul, apprentice to Darth Sidious. Jinn and Kenobi recognized immediately that there was more going on than an economic dispute. The two Jedi engaged Maul in battle while the queen led a raid into the throne room. Soon enough, Amidala and her Security Captain Panaka successfully captured both Gunray and Rune Haako. Maul led Jinn and Kenobi through the hangar and into Theed's power generator complex. Soon enough, Maul managed to kick Kenobi, who fell several stories below. Jinn was then able to punch Maul in the face who also fell. Jinn jumped down after him, but the Sith Lord managed to get up. Hitting Qui-Gon to get himself up, Maul moved back, surprised with Jinn's stamina. They moved down the catwalk near a laser shield room. Meanwhile, Kenobi was able to jump up on the catwalk Jinn and Maul were on, and ran to help Jinn. But Jinn, Kenobi and Maul were stuck behind the laser shields. Maul walked up and down slowly looking at Jinn. The walls shut down, Kenobi ran, and Jinn jumped up and battled Maul once again. At the melting pit, Maul battled the Jedi and mortally wounded Qui-Gon. He then had to face Kenobi. The wall once again shut down and Kenobi was left to face Maul, alone. Maul managed to kick Kenobi into the pit, but Kenobi grabbed hold onto a nozzle which was jutting out a little below Maul. The Sith Lord then kicked Kenobi's lightsaber into the bottomless shaft, past the still hanging Jedi. Calling his master's lightsaber to him, Kenobi jumped and cut through the Sith Lord's waist. Maul then fell into the shaft, slowly melting in the process. The droid army, however, was still active, until the control ship was miraculously destroyed by an unexpected participant in the day's events: young Anakin Skywalker. Trade Federation Lose Control Of Earth Arrival Of The CIS Earth Overwhelmed CIS Order Last Stand At Kansas City Light Repels Dark Second Battle above Earth Republic First Wave After the rescue of the Remaining Earth Defenders, the enraged and Shocked droid Armies clashed with the clone armies in a complex series of engagements on a number of different fronts. The Republic had planned the attack as a sudden, overwhelming assault that would catch the Separatists off-guard and prevent them from gaining further influence. Their army landed in twelve Acclamator I-class assault ships, offloading infantry, armored vehicles, and artillery and air support. The Separatist army consisted of droid infantry of varying strength and larger droid-controlled vehicles. The Battle of Kansas City was primarily a ground campaign. However, the Republic's crucial use of aerial bombardment of the Separatists' fighter craft allowed the Republic's gunships to have air superiority throughout much of the battle, giving the clone forces a crucial advantage. From the Ruins of Kansas City the The CIS put up what resistance they can in order to prevent the forces of the Republic from gaining a foot hold on Earth. Although the clone troopers were vastly outnumbered by droids on both the streets and hidden inside the ruins of every building, the droids were heavily exposed to attacks from the air by Republic gunships. The Republic's armored AT-TE walkers were strong against the lightly armored spider droids employed by the Separatists, but were vulnerable to the missiles on the Hailfire droids and the intense laser flak projected into the air. The Republic gunships were instrumental in clearing away the Hailfire droids and allowing the AT-TEs to establish superiority on the battlefield, pushing the Separtist forces out of the city and all the way into the fields of Kansas. Although the Hailfires were able to shoot down a number of LAATs and a few were destroyed by lucky shots by the flak. Second Battle Of Witchia Underground Strike Droid Factory In Occupied Topeka New Century Celebration Of The Light Sides Arrival Separatist Defense Plans Separatist Counter Attack Liberation War In Europe War In North America Battle For South America Victory In Asia Pacific And Atlantic Campaigns War In The Sky CIS Defeat CIS Weaken Battle Of Iceland Republic Victory On Earth Aftermath